


Hands

by musingsofamadman



Series: Horror; Prompted [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Horror, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofamadman/pseuds/musingsofamadman
Series: Horror; Prompted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781407





	Hands

I loved her. I really did. I loved all of her- even when she told me no. Even when she hid me away from the rest of the world like I was something shameful. I stayed with her through the rough times, when she needed a shoulder to cry on. I stayed with her when she outed me to my family. I was always there for her. 

She wouldn’t even hold my hand in public.

I let her do anything she wanted to. I was faithful. She cheated on me. I know she didn’t really love me. I let her do so much. 

Who can blame me for taking what’s owed to me? 

She even cried pretty. Before, that would’ve stopped me. It didn’t this time. Nothing could’ve stopped me from taking my prize. Not begging, not screaming, not thrashing. I earned this. 

I just want to hold her hand. It’s not that hard. She made me do this. I told her that when I was doing it. I told her that I was doing this for us, so we could be open and brave. It wasn’t her choice anymore. 

She didn’t struggle for much longer after I said that. It was like she knew she deserved it. 

Her hand is so cold and clammy now. I wish she would’ve held my hand while we were alive so I didn’t have to do this. I grip her hand tightly in mine as I step onto the chair. I want to hold her hand for the rest of my life, and I only have so long before they find me. There’s only one way to fix that. 

I pull the rope over my head, and kick the chair out from under me. As I suffocate, I squeeze her hand. They’ll find us together.


End file.
